No me odies solo por amarte
by vampiresca17
Summary: un doncel es comprometido con un chico rubio solo por medio de un contrato matrimonial entre las familias y un testamente que misteriosamente lo trajo pero el doncel esta enamorado de otro y piensa huir pero ocurre problemas los cuales perjudican y decide aceptar el contrato, todo esto abra conflictos y amorios y alguien que tratara de separarlos, NaruSasu, GaaSasu NaruSaku etc.


_**No me odies solo por amarte…**_

_**Ch1._ contrato prematrimonial…**_

Notas…

Hola chicas siento mucho mis retrasos con los fic pero no lo puede evitar les dejo este nuevo como regalo de recompensa nos vemos abajo

Sasuke: nos vemos abajito-saluda

Naruto: asi es chicas abajo nos vemos…-saluda alegremente

-si que son diferentes u' nos vemos mas abajo

Un chico doncel se encontraba en la sala con sus padre hablando sobre un tema que el odiaba con toda su alma…

-no lo are no me casare con alguien a quien no conozco-dice ese chico doncel de nombre Sasuke uchiha de tan solo edad de 18 años y tes blanca como la un muñeco de porcelana, cabello negro como la noche y ojos color negros profundos con un toque de luz en ellos, el ahora esta molesto ya que debido a lo que le decían sus padres se tenia que casar para salvar las empresas que estaban apunto de caer en manos de otra persona y si no hacían algo todo saldrá mal…

- Sasuke tu sabes que debes casarte por el bien de todos…tu mismo sabes que es lo que ubiera querido itachi-dice su padre

-no hables de el como si supieras lo que el sufrio al entrerarse que tenia que casarse con un viejo solo por interés tuyo-dice exaltado

-no me hables asi jovencito, te casaras por que te casaras y te iras a la hacienda de el a vivir un tiempo mientras todo lo de la boda se arregla…-dice fugaku sale de la casa Sasuke realmente molesto, llega a un pequeño parque no muy lejos de casa…

- Sasuke… ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta una voz detrás de el y se gira a ver quien es

-Gaara me alegra verte-dice Sasuke abrazandose a el y robándole un beso en los labios y se sonroja

-volviste a discurtir con tus padre sobre el contraro no es asi-dice mientras el lo mira a los ojos

-si y solo queda 2 meses para eso y tengo que irme a vivir con el a la hacienda pero tengo que cumplir todo, que es casarme con el, darle un heredero y dejarme despojar de el-dice y el solo cierra sus ojos pensando y Gaara lo abraza fuerte

- Gaara vamos hay que huir no podemos seguir asi escondiéndonos no quiero perderte y mas casarme con alguien a quien no conozco-dice mientras Gaara lo besa delicadamente

- Sasuke claro solo ten preparado tus cosas y nos vemos aquí mañana mismo a esta hora de la noche-dice mientras lo besa con pasión estampándolo contra la pared se separan por falta de ire y se va de nuevo a su casa al entrar ve a su padrino uchiha madara…

- hola querido Sasuke tiempo sin verte-dice mientras Sasuke solo lo observa

-buenas noches padrino…a que se debe su visita-dice, se sienta alado de su padre al momento y se pone serio

-solo vine avisarte que pasado mañana por la mañana nos iremos a la mansión o mejor dicho a la hacienda de los uzumaki y ahí conoceras a tu prometido-dice

-como dije a mi padre y lo repito de nuevo… no me casare con un desconocido y solo por ese contrato no dejare a la persona que amo…-dice mientras se va a su cuarto molesto

- regresa aquí Sasuke…-le grita y no oye mas que la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y se gira de nuevo a ver a madara

-tranquilo primo…ya veras que el accedera a casarse con el hijo de ellos pero es darle tiempo…-dice mientras sonríe de lado y se va dejándolos a ellos solo

*en la hacienda*

Un chico rubio de ojos azules como el mar y cabello rubio veía por la ventana la sombra de la noche

-joven Naruto que piensa-dice kakashi estando cerca de el

-nada Kakashi es necesario cumplir ese contraro que en realidad no se de donde salio-dice mientras toma su café

-si joven…pero el joven con el cual debe casarse es doncel… además en el testamento de su padre lo decía-dice mientras el solo suspira

-no me agrada mucho ese contrato prematrimonial además no creo que mis padres allan quería eso para mi…-dice

-no lo se además el señor madara fue el que trajo ese testamento después de semanas de la muerte de sus padre-dice colocándose alado de el

-eso lo se … pero no tengo de otra que cumplir con ese contrato y el testamento de mis padres aunque ese señor no me de mucha confianza…-dice saliendo del estudio el era Naruto namikaze uzumaki único heredero de la fortuna namikaze un joven de 25 años…

- Naruto el cuarto que se arreglado ya esta listo para cuando venga el joven uchiha a la casa-dice Hinata

-muchas gracias Hinata y pues espero que en la estancia que este el aquí espero no molestar con que el sea un invitado mas a su próxima boda tuya y de Neji-dice Naruto alegremente con ella ya que ellos dos siempre se han conocido y han sido buenos amigos desde la infancia y ella se había enamorada de Neji y como el trabaja para el pues los presento y ambos se empezaron a conocer poco a poco hasta que llego en el dia que se comprometieron…

-claro Naruto además le dire a la señora chyo que este pendiente de el y pues que no le haga falta nada-dice ella sonriendo y se va a ver a su prometido

-kakashi crees que todo salga bien-dice Naruto

-ya lo veras tu tranquilo te apoyaremos en lo que quieras-dice y el solo suspira cerrando sus ojos

*al dia siguiente*

Sasuke se había levantado de nuevo discutiendo con su padre de nuevo pero no tan fuerte para darle un disgusto a su madre asi que salio de la casa muy rápido y se fue a casa de el a refugiarse…

-escapaste de nuevo Sasuke-dice Gaara dejándolo pasar

-si es que no puedo estar ahí a que me fuercen a casarme con alguien a quien no amo porque al que amo es a ti-se abraza por el cuello de el y se acurruca el lo abraza por la cintura

-yo igual te amo sasuke pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien no asi nada mas-dice Gaara preocupado acariciando su espalda

- Gaara te amo…-se acerca a besarlo ambos se empiensan acariciar entre si los besos suben de volumen lentamente hasta que lo recostó en el sofá lentamente comenzo a besar su cuello y Sasuke solo daba suspiros ya que se sentía en los cielos y realmente hermoso…

-no Sasuke…-se separa Gaara quedando sentado delante de el

-¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunta Sasuke acomodándose y sorprendido

- Sasuke no quiero que las cosas sean asi-dice

-no entiendo acaso hice algo mal o no quieres estar conmigo no es así-dice preocupado bajando la cabeza, se acerca y le sube su mirada y besa sus labios

-no te pongas asi es solo que las cosas no quiero que sean asi si no de otra manera yo quiero que nos casemos y bajo todas las leyes seas mi esposo y seas mio-dice

-ya entiendo pero no se si ese dia llegue-dice triste

-claro que llegara hoy en la noche empaca lo indispensable y te veo en el parque a las 12:00 de la noche, asi nos vamos los dos juntos a no se donde para que los dos estemos solos y sin nadie que impida casarnos y ser felices-dice mientras sonríen al momento y Sasuke solo asiente y se va de nuevo a su casa ya que lo esperaba su padre para hablar con el pero el lo termina ignorando al momento

*11:45 de la noche*

El ya había empacaso lo necesario para poder irse esa noche con Gaara cuando entran a su cuarto sin que el se de cuenta…

-acaso preparas tus cosas para mañana sobrino-dice madara entrando

-yo…no se…yo…-se coloco nervioso y el lo agarro del brazo

-acaso pensabas huir con ese chico pelirrojo-dice mostrándole una foto de el abrazandose cariñosamente

-a el a quien amo no me casara con alguien a quien no conozco solo asi nada mas solo por un contrarto-dice molesto soltándose y comienza a caminar a la puerta

-te dire algo ese chico no llegara…mejor dicho no lo volveras a ver jamas en la vida-llama a su celular de el y sonríe

-muy el trabajo esta hecho…que bien gracias-dice sonriendo

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunta y saca su teléfono y marca al teléfono de Gaara y comienza a timbrar pero no hay respuesta hasta que entra la llamada

- Gaara…soy…-se queda callando escuchando la contestardora

_**Soy Gaara deja tu mensaje y luego me comunico contigo gracias…**_

-¿Qué haz hecho maldito?-le dice y lo sujeta se su rostro

-mas te vale no decir nada ya que si no quieres que le pase algo a tus padres…asi que iras a verlos aurita y les diras que iras mañana a la hacienda con tu prometido y aceptaras casarte con el-dice y el solo baja la mirada madara se acerca abrir la puerta para que salga y les diga a ellos

-vamos pero quita esa cara si no quieres que les pase algo-dice y los dos comienzan a bajar y fugaku y mikoto los ven

-cariño… ¿Qué paso?-dice abrazando a su hijo mikoto

-nada madre…solo que les vengo a decir algo importante-

-dinos hijo que es lo que nos quieres decir-dice al momento

-es solo que me casare con el del contrato, eh aceptado casarme…-dice y sus padres lo abrazan sonriendo y el fijiendo una sonrisa y Sasuke igual ya que por dentro su corazón esta hecho pedazos…

-te lo dije primo solo era cuestión de tiempo que el lo pensara-dice sonriendo y vira ver a Sasuke que el solo lo mira a los ojos con un gran odio

El se iria temprano a primera hora con a la haciendo en donde conocería a su prometido y el no sabia como era pero haber como se conocen ellos dos…

Notas finales…

Este es uno nuevo se que no estoy en condiciones de hacer nuevos y menos de todo lo demás pero no puedo evitarlo…jijijiji son ideas que viene a mi cabeza haber que opinan y se que soy mala con todo esto y haciendo sufrir a Sasuke

Sasuke: asi si siempre me haces sufrir en todos tus fics aunque sea dame un respiro

-no lo are además te lo meres teme…asi se queda todo chicos los espero en el otro capitulo

Naruto: yo no cuento aquí…entonces

-si Naruto pero no en este capitulo si no en el otro-sonrie tiernamente-

Sasuke: con el si eres tierno y conmigo-sonrie meid uchiha

-/ kyaaaa kawaiiii nos vemos en el otro capitulo…bye miinasan nya….

Ch2._conociendos…primera impresión…


End file.
